1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coupler, and more particularly to a coupler for coupling a fastener to a power tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical power tools comprise a motor driven device for driving a fastener via a stem. The fastener may be over rotated such that both the fastener and the stem of the power tool may be damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional power tools.